The Universe Changes
by SparedExistance
Summary: Love, Hate, and some dream they share...Now in their 7th year, Hermione and Draco find out there is more between them than they think. Please Read!
1. Impulse

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor will I never own any of the characters they all belong to that wonderful woman J.K.

**Prologue:** Well it is the seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry, and Ron have all mostly grown up, well physically speaking. Hermione has the same know-it-all personality, but has gotten an improved look. Harry and Ron both have grown very tall and handsome over the summer, they both have helped clean rooms in the Order that no one can seem to reach. It is now the middle of the year at Hogwarts and most students are excited about the holiday festivities.

* * *

Chapter 1.** Impulse**

"_Jeez, What time is it!" I thought to myself. I looked around my dormitory, everyone was sound asleep. I glanced at my watch, it was 3 o'clock. "Well I could get those essays done Professor Binns assigned. Yeah, I'll go do that."_

_Pulling on my jacket I walked downstairs to the common room. It was warm, but the fire was slowly dieing. I stopped. A lone figure sat in one of the armchairs, smiling slightly._

"_Hello Granger, I was hoping you'd come down here." said Draco coolly._

"_Malfoy, What in the hell are you doing in here –" I couldn't say anymore because in an instant he walked over to me, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to his warm body. He drew his head closer to mine, placing his soft lips on mine. It was pure heaven, but it was so wrong. I pushed him away, a look of confusion spreading across my face... _

"Hermione, Hey Wake up!" said a pounding voice in my ear. I opened my eyes to find Ginny peering over me. "Don't you want to help me with my essays, you little ray of sunshine?"

"Getoffme!" I mumbled as I pushed her away, she left the room mumbling something about 'late sleepers' and being unhelpful.

I yawned, "_That dream, why do I keep having it?_" It was the same dream I've had for the past month, and frankly I was getting annoyed by not being able to finish it. I got up from bed, not being able to fall back asleep, and walked down to the common room; Thinking that I should really be doing those essays.

"Hey 'Mione, Come here!" Harry looked slightly lopsided, as his glasses were thrown on his face in a hurry to get last minute homework done. "What year was Norgal the Frothed added to the Roundtable?"

"Yeah and what'd Gribble the Magnificent do for the Wizard community?" Ron asked wearily.

I laughed, _"We're would these to be without me?" _They both looked very pathetic sitting there; papers scattered across the desk and random ink spills splattered on scrolls. "Harry its Nigel the Freed and he was added to the List of Sorcerer's in 1785, and Ron, Gribble the Magnificent created the time turner so forces could go back in time to fix critical errors. I've told you that at least ten times!"

"Oh." They grunted, going back to their essays.

"Okay well I'll talk to you later?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed.

Ron waved me away, "Yeah okay, Hey what year did –"

But I had climbed out of the door, into the crowd of people heading for breakfast. Upon entering the Great Hall I spotted Malfoy looking at me, his grey eyes just staring. He finally released his gaze and turned to one of his Slytherin friends when he realized I was watching him too.I shook my head and headed for a spot at the Gryffindor table. Filling my plate full of breakfast, I soon got into a heated discussion with Lavender about the unimportance of Divinations.

* * *

Later that evening I went to the library to finally finish my essays. Madam Prince had asked me to keep an eye for her while she went to get some tea, so I sat in silence reading over my notes and watching a group of third year Ravenclaws whispering excitedly over a paper. 

"Did you hear? Harry Potter is dating Looney Lovegood!" A foul looking girl giggled.

"They would make a good couple wouldn't they?" Another girl replied. I grinned. The media always had some new story on Harry's love life that was totally untrue, though I didn't have the heart to tell the girls that.

Soon after, they picked up their things and left the library. "_Finally!_" I returned to my notes and finished my essay within ten minutes. Feeling in the mood for a book, I picked up my stuff and set it on a nearby desk.

"Hello mudblood." An icy voice said behind me, as I was looking at books.

"Oh, Hello Malfoy." I said without even looking up from the book shelves.

"Why aren't you with Potty and Weasel? They are your friends right?"

"Oh yes, but unlike your _cronies,_ my friends can venture away from me. See I don't need their protection; I could hex you into the next century if I wanted. Which is something I don't think your friends are capable of achieving."

"Watch it Granger." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me around, pinning me to the desk. I hadn't noticed how much he had changed over the summer. His body was much more in shape, and I couldn't get free from his grasp. "I could easily take you, with or with out a wand. Don't even think I haven't noticed you've changed, but your still a filthy mudblood so I don't think I will. "

"You're despicable." I spat, trying to break his grasp. "And you're breaking my arm."

He loosened his grip, but did not let go. Instead he pulled me closer to his body. I could see his eyes get softer and most un-Draco like, then it happened. He brought his face closer to me and pressed his lips on mine. It _was _the best feeling in the world. I closed my eyes and kissed back. He wrapped his hands around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck.

We stood there for only a brief amount of time, because only when I dropped my book on my toe did I realize what I had just done. I had just kissed my worst enemy! The guy I had hated since the first day I arrived at Hogwarts seven years ago.

"Malfoy, Why in the hell did you do that!" I asked thunderstruck, backing away as though he was some dreadful disease.

"I – I don't know." He whispered, unsure of what he had just done.

* * *

_Hey! Thanks for reading, It's my first ever Fic! I'm hoping to get more chapters in by the middle of the week! Please R & R….:)_

_**ForgottenInk**_


	2. Questions

_I'd like to thank theblackswan for her review! This is Chapter 2 of The Universe Changes. I lost the first chapter 2 because my computer ate it. -- Hope you enjoy this One! - **ForgottenInk

* * *

**_

Chapter 2: **Questions**

Malfoy and I agreed not to say anything about the kiss. Though he did keep asking me how it was.

"Come on! You had to have liked it!" He exclaimed while we were leaving the library.

"Actually, it reminded me of kissing a large slobbery dog." I lied as I left for the Gryffindor tower. It was actually the best thing is the world, but I wasn't about to give his ego a boost.

Entering the common room I was bombarded with people, all of them asking me last minute questions that they forgot on their papers. I wasn't near enough in the mood for people, so I marched my way up to my bed. Not even taking off my clothes, I fell asleep instantly as soon as I got on my bed.

_I was sitting, sitting in an overly large chair in what seemed to be a common room. The room was green with serpents on the carpets, hangings, and some statues of serpents were placed eerily around the room. I was in the _SLYTERIN_ common room?_

_There was a noise from behind a large green and silver tapestry and a very sleepy looking Draco walked out. In nothing but boxers I could see why Pansy always had her eye on him. He was gorgeous! I had never seen him without his shirt on, but his abs were very nice to look at. I shook my head. I should not be having these thoughts about him._

"_Mudblood!" he questioned looking closer at me. "What are you doing in here? How did you get here!"_

"_Umm…Honestly I don't know!" I said._

"_Well then...Get OUT!" He pointed at a gaping hole in the wall._

"_What were you doing up?" I said getting out of the chair. _

"_None of your business Granger, now are you going to leave or what?" _

_I climbed into the hole and looked back. Nothing, the common room was gone and replaced by a small darkly lit room. In the middle a lone figure shook madly trying to get free from a chair. It screamed and whimpered now and then in its struggle. I ducked down, not wanting to be seen. I looked closer at the figure…_

"_Malfoy!" I whispered.

* * *

_

When I arrived at the Great Hall there was scarcely anyone there. I looked at the Gryffindor table and found Ginny.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked her when I reached the table.

"Oh, there all off at a Quidditch Rally, I guess members of the Bermuda Bales are showing off at the pitch. Not really interested, since none of them seem to be any good to look at."

I looked around and noticed that there were mainly girls still in the castle. "Hmm…"

"Yeah, Ron and Harry wanted me to tell you that they would see you around later…Something about fixing Ron's broom with a speeding charm." Ginny said grabbing a paper and covering her face.

I looked around. Neville Longbottom had just walked into the hall, looking through the people for someone. He spotted me and ran over.

"Hermione! Hey have to seen Ginny?" He said, totally oblivious to everything.

"Err…no not lately." I confided.

"Oh, okay…well if you see her can you tell her I want to talk to her?" He smiled and walked off.

I waited until he was out of earshot, "So…Having any boy trouble?"

"Nope, None at all…He just keeps wanting me to go to the village with him. Its starting to get annoying."

"Ah, I see. Well I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go see what all this Quidditch stuff is about."

I left the Hall and walked out onto the grounds. It was a wonderful sunny day; I guess a great day to fly too. I reached the pitch in about 5 minutes, and as soon as I did I wish I would have turned around. There were hundred of students packed into the stands, all of them trained on the flyers, who were showing off their dives and turns. I found a place next to some Hufflepuff fifth years, all who were coping down movements and talking excitedly.

"AND NOW, TIME FOR THE HOGWARTS TEAMS TO SHOW THEIR STUFF!" A booming voice sounded from one of the stands.

I watched as all of the teams glided onto the field. I spotted Harry and Ron flying around the pitch. Ron's broom moved unnaturally smoothly, but no one seemed to notice. A flash of green robes and blonde hair flew by the stands. Malfoy wasn't that bad of a flyer, but Harry was by far better.

"NOW OUR FAVORITE NATIONAL TEAM WILL END THE RALLY BY A RACE AROUND THE PITCH! GIVE IT UP FOR THE BER—"

I left the stands and walked over to Harry and Ron, both of which were laughing.

"Did you see how fast it went!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know! Everyone went nuts! It was the coolest Rally ever!" Harry brushed his hair out of his face.

"Yeah, Lord knows what trouble you'll get into with it now." I vexed.

Ron shrugged, "Oh, Come off it Hermione! It only last for a couple of hours."

"Hey…Well we'll talk to you later. We're going to see who's broom is faster."

"Fine!" I shouted as I stormed towards the castle. I hate when they do irresponsible stuff.

I entered the castle and found Ginny exactly were she sat before. This time she was reading the latest issue of _The Quibbler._

"Its complete rubbish." She sighed setting the paper on the desk.

"What is it this time? No more Crumpled Hornstacks?" I mused.

"No. They seem to think Luna will be elected the new Ministry of Magic anytime soon."

"Hah, that girl Head of the Magical World? What a load of rubbish!" Said a steely voice. It was Malfoy.

"Oh, hey! There's a cute little article about how your dad's LOVING Azkaban. You know you should read it!" I said.

"You better shut your mouth mudblood. Don't ever talk about my Father. EVER!" He turned and marched out of the Hall.

"Hey well I'm going to go change. I've been in these clothes all day."

I waved bye to Ginny and headed up to my room. I turned the corner and ran straight into someone. Once again it was Draco. I was really getting tired of seeing his face everywhere.

"Watch were your going!" I shouted at him

"You watch your mouth!" He shouted back.

"Filthy Git." I muttered.

I stood back up and walked around him. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the floor. "Granger, why do you insist on making me mad?"

"Because, you're not that much fun to look at." I spat.

He leaned his face over mine, "Oh, I see. How is it that I could have any girl in this school, but yet there you are, completely oblivious to my charm?"

I couldn't say anything because in the next moment he placed his lips on mine for the second time that day. I closed my eyes, it was pure_ ecstasy. "Nothing could ever be better than this." _His tongue searched my mouth, I gladly let it. Letting my tongue join his. We kissed for no more than a few minutes before he got up.

He smirked, "That wasn't as bad a dog, now was it?"

"It was absolutely dreadful." I laughed as I stood up and walked off.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. "_Why did I enjoy this so much? Why is he like that? Stupid Git…"_

I entered the common room and found Harry and Ron both nursing small sprains. Feeling better that Malfoy couldn't come in here, I sat down and talked with my friends.


	3. The Diary

Chapter 3: **The Diary**

I looked out my window, unable to sleep any longer. The sun was shining brightly on the grounds, making the whole school seem more magical than it possibly could stand. Many people were outside enjoying the cool crisp morning air, I was stuck inside. Unable to stand the happy faces out my window, I went downstairs. Ginny was sitting on a chair reading a book and Harry and Ron sat sleepily on the couch.

I sat down in front of the fire, "What's with you two?" I asked Ron.

"Dean let off a load of dung bombs in our dormitory, couldn't get much sleep over the fumes." He yawned.

"It was an accident!" piped a weary voice. Dean and Seamus sat at a table looking very tired.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let it go." Seamus said.

I looked around; nobody seemed very interested in anything today. Books were scattered around tables; making the usual décor and everyone very glum. Except Ginny, who seemed very happy about something.

"Why are you so enjoyable?" Harry said, noticing Ginny's perceptive mood.

"Oh, no reason." She said. Her eyes connected with mine. _She knew!_

"Ginny, did you see something?" I asked horrorstricken.

She smiled, "Maybe."

"_Did she see…No…There was no one around! But what if she did…" _I drug her out of the common room, out onto the empty hallway.

"What did you see?" I pleaded.

"Just enough to see your new 'friend'." She laughed, "So, is he a good kisser? He must be! You were practically glued to his face!"

"Ginerva Weasley, don't you DARE tell a soul!" I threatened

"Oh, I won't. I promise."

I sighed a sigh of relief and headed for breakfast. My head was spinning with so many thoughts.

"_Why is he like this? He can't really like me…He's Draco Malfoy! The worst conniving jerk there is in this school! Who does he think he is…?"_

I wasn't paying any attention to were I was going and nearly knocked little Professor Flitwick on my way.

"Sorry Professor…" I said.

He walked away smiling, "Not a problem, not a problem at all!"

I entered the Great Hall. It was as magnificent as ever. The high ceiling reflecting the sky above, this was a light banana yellow at the moment, and the house tables were covered in tons of wonderful jams and drinks.

I grabbed a piece of toast and headed for the dungeons. I looked at my schedule, "_Gryffindor…Double Potions with the Slytherin!" _

"Damn them." I fumed. That was all I needed, more time around Draco.

As much as I loved our run-ins, I couldn't help but get a guilty sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling like I could never allow such a love to take me.

"Oye 'Mione, wait up!" Ron shouted. I stopped, trying to catch my breath. It seemed to have disappeared with my thoughts.

"Merlin, you need to stop running! This isn't a race." Harry said as they caught up to me.

"Actually it's more the opposite. See this is the dungeons." Ron pointed out the familiar stone walls, "Do you know whats down here?"

"Yes."

"Then why it the bloody hell do you want to get down here so quickly!" Harry laughed at this.

"Well, the look of hatred from Snape always gets me eager to come down here. Right 'Mione?"

I nodded, barely hearing anything that they said. We entered the class room, sitting down at our usual spots and unpacking our things.

"Today…We will be starting a project. Make what ever potion you wish, just as long as it's one we have already learned in class. Your partner's are on the Board." He tapped the black board with his wand. Instantly a list of all of our names appeared.

"_Goyle and Potter; Brown and Weasley; Finnegan and Patel; Malfoy and Granger…"_

I marched angrily over to Draco's desk and threw down my cauldron and bag. This was the worst morning ever.

"Hello mudblood." He said

"Shut it."

"Shut what?"

"Your mouth, you know…the one you can't seem to close."

"Really…Well you didn't seem to mind that yesterday." He said coolly.

"Malfoy, just stop okay?" I said.

"_Fine_."

"I think we should make the Confusing Concoction." I said changing the subject. "Its easy and it'll be done faster."

"Good, just as long as I get to use it on you."

I started crushing my beetle wings, "Very funny."

We sat in silence for the better part of the hour. Only the sounds of Neville's cauldron breaking and the random talking of groups were heard.

"Mr. Longbottom, tell me please how many times you have ruined your experiment this year." Snape said angrily.

Neville blushed crimson, "Um… --"

"52. Fifty two times you have disrupted the class. Now please pack up your things, you receive a zero for today."

"Well Granger. It seems like we're done." Malfoy yawned flasking some of the brew.

I corked my flask, "Finally…"

We took our potion up to the front of the class and gave it to Snape. He took them and told us we could go. I went and packed up my things, so did Draco.

"Well…I'll talk to you later mudblood." He said as we left our separate ways.

"Uh…sure."

I left for the common room. Seeing as I had a free afternoon, I wanted to get some of my transfiguration out of the way.

I looked at the question, "The Bubble-Head spell…What does it do and why is it affective for wizards today?"

"_Okay…not going to tackle that at the moment." _I thought to myself. I placed my Transfiguration Book back in my bag and felt something that was not there before. I picked it up.

It was a book, a shabby one at that. The cover was a dark green with gold writing and symbols on it.

I read the cover, _"To all those who open this book, let you be pure or full of thought."_

It was a diary! It looked very old. I looked around making sure no one was in the common room, and I opened it. There was a letter written on the first page.

_Dear Son, _

_Here is a diary I found in some of your mother's things. It's very old, but a piece of junk. Thought you might like it._

_Lucius Malfoy_

"How charming, very loving that man." I grinned.

_Should I take a look? It's not mine!_

_Sure…Go ahead! What bad could it do?_

_Why do I listen to you! You're not even reasonable! _I shouted at my conscience.

"Ah well, better not." I said thinking of the trouble a small diary had gotten Ginny into. I placed the diary back in my bag and headed down to the grounds.

It was a wonderful day, _"Better enjoy it!"_ I thought as I sat against my favorite tree. It was then that I fell asleep, thinking about all the essays I was going to have that week.

* * *

_Thanks again for the reviews! I'm sorry for the short chapters. They'll start to be longer...I promise! Keep reading! - **ForgottenInk**_


	4. Thoughts

Chapter 4: **Thoughts**

When I woke that afternoon, it was raining. Pouring is more like it. I ran up to the castle, soaked to the bone. I finally reached the Picture of the Fat Lady, but she was _gone_!

"Does she honestly need any friends?" I shouted, nobody was around so I sat on the stoop, hoping she's come back. I sat there for what seemed to be eternity, finally she returned.

"G-Golden Qu-Quills." I shivered.

"Dear, better get inside before you catch your death!" she said.

"Yeah, sure." I said coldly as I entered the warm common room. "Like she would know."

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said sitting by the fire. "Yesh, what happened to you?"

"Stupid rain…stupid Fat Lady." I mumbled, joining her. The fire felt so wonderful, the warm heat licking my body. Ginny was reading a very large book.

I eyed it suspiciously. "Oh…" She held up the book. _Ways to avoid the one's you want._

"Still having problems with Neville?" I asked

"Yeah, but now he keeps asking me out. And I have to use a memory charm to make him forget he asked. It's starting to get very annoying." She sighed.

I laughed, "Poor Neville. You keep it up and he'll forget he ever liked you."

"Don't give me ideas." She smiled.

I reached over in my bag and grabbed the Diary. It was now or never. Draco was bound to want it back…

I opened it;

_November Fourth_

_I don't see why Father hates Granger. She isn't all horrible like regular mudbloods. I think I'm starting to feel something for her. Maybe she feels it too. Father would have my head…_

_The dream I had last night was the same one I've had for the past weeks. I find my self in what seems to be the Gryffindor common room, and then suddenly she comes down the stairs. I go to her and then it ends. I wish that I could finish it. _

I couldn't breath. _"This is insane!" _I thought. I turned the page;

_November Fifteenth_

_I haven't written in a while. Not much happened. Crabbe and Goyle ate too much and have been sent to the Hospital Wing. Stupid Baffoons…_

_Something happened the other day. I was in the library getting a book for Potions, and then I saw her. I went over to her and we fought. (Like usual…That aspect of our relationship sucks.) Then I…kissed her. It was wonderful…But now I don't know what to do…I have to kiss her again. My heart is torn between our hate and the love. What should I do? Pfft…You can't do anything…Well, Goodbye._

My face was feeling red and flushed. I would have never expected that from…from Malfoy! I closed the diary with a snap and pushed it into my bag.

"Stupid Git…" I mumbled.

Ginny looked at me, "Who?"

"Uh…no one."

"Okay, if you say so."

I reached back into my bag and grabbed the diary. Running out of the tower, I needed to find Draco.

"_But he could be anywhere in the castle! You won't be able to find him!" _I thought.

"_I've got to find him!" _I pleaded to myself.

I ran into something very hard. I looked up, _hallelujah! _

"Wo, what it Hermione." Draco said.

"Wha-What did you call me?" I asked

"Hermione. That is your name…right?" He said as though I had asked him a very stupid question.

"Yeah, Oh…Here." I pushed the Diary in his hands. "I believe this is yours."

What color that was in his face disappeared, "Shit." He muttered.

"I didn't read it if that's what you're thinking." I lied.

He took a breath, "Oh, Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"I found it in my bag. You must have slipped it in mine instead of yours during Potions."

"Are you sure you didn't read it?"

I crossed my heart, "Yes."

He put it in his bag. I suddenly felt the urge to run my fingers through his blonde hair, but I resisted.

"I'll see you later Granger." He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." I grinned and left for the library.

_You like him. You do! _I thought to myself, sitting alone in the library later that afternoon. No book seemed to clear any of my thoughts, so I pushed it away.

_But why though? He is my enemy! _

_You know…People change._

I sighed, "I know, I know."

A passing first year looked at me oddly and hurried away, I got up and left. On my way to the Gryffindor tower I was suddenly in the middle of a swarm of students. All of which were congregating near the bulletin board. I stood on my toes to see what they were looking at.

**Attention Students!**

_There is to be a formal dance on the twenty-fourth of December. Please bring your _

_dancing shoes and your good Christmas cheer! Bring a Partner or Yourself, It'll be great either way!_

_See you there, _

_Professor Dumbledore and Staff._

"Oh, A Dance!" Squealed a lanky girl in front of me.

"I better ask Gregory." Another girl said hurrying off somewhere.

"Wonder if Harry or Ron will ask a girl ahead of time?" I pondered

"So are you going to the dance?" I asked Ron and Harry when I arrived at the Common Room.

"There's a Dance?" Ron gulped.

I nodded, "Yes, on the 24th of December."

"That's this month!" Harry said.

"Harry, we have got loads of time to ask." Ron said.

I laughed, "Hah, that's what you said last time. Look where that got you!"

There was no doubt that they would follow the same route and forget all about it, though I wondered if they would notice that I'm still a girl and ask me. _"Oh well. Let them work at their own pace."_

I left for my bedroom and thought happily about the idiot moments of my friends. No one was even asleep yet, nor there in the bedroom. I peeled off my still wet clothes and put on some pajamas, pulled myself into bed and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

_Well there was Chapter 4. Not as long as I hoped, but Chapter 5 has some things in store. Lets just hope I can get it done…Love **ForgottenInk**._


	5. The Dance

Chapter 5: **The Dance**

"So who are you going with?" Lavender squealed. It was the umpteenth time she had brought it up, and I still had the same answer.

"No one, yet."

"Oh, well you'll find someone!" She patted my shoulder, "Did I tell you? I'm going with Nero –"

"...Nero Bultuivitz, seventh year Ravenclaw; handsome and diviner. Yes I do believe you've mentioned it at least once before."

She stormed off. I didn't care; she wasn't too much fun to talk to. I sat alone in one of the comfy red chintz chairs in the common room, the warm fire blazing in front of me. No one seemed eager to talk, unless it was about the dance.

I still couldn't believe it. Harry and Ron were pulling the same stunt they did in our 4th year. I hoped that their dates, if they got one, had moles and pimples all over their faces.

I smiled. It was early; I could sit here and melt in front of the fire or go and get some breakfast. My stomach solved that problem for me.

"Hello 'Mione." Ginny said as I plopped down next to her.

"'Ello." I said pathetically.

"Err…this probably isn't the best time, but I got asked to the dance!"

"That's great Ginn." I said trying to sound delighted, "By whom?"

"Igotskedbynevle." She mumbled under her breath.

"Huh…?"

"Neville." She sighed sadly. "He asked me this morning as I came down the stairs."

"Very clever." I laughed.

She scowled at me and I went on to making some breakfast. I was in the middle of an interesting conversation with Dean when all of the sudden Harry came running up to me.

"Hermione, you've got to see this." He was trying very hard to stifle a laugh.

"Err…Okay." I got up and followed him to an empty corridor. He led me to a door and I looked in. I can see why he was laughing. There in the middle of the room was Ron and some girl kissing. Very pathetically at that.

"Luna!" I whispered to Harry.

"Uh huh." He cracked a smile. "Sort of sad isn't it?"

"Well, you can't say it wasn't going to happen some day. I just wished it would have been someone…um…_normal."_

Harry knocked on the door. Ron turned around and blushed a red so dark his face matched his hair.

"Hey guys!" Luna waved.

"Err…yeah. What are you doing?" Ron asked.

I smiled, "I'd love to ask you the same thing, but it's quite obvious isn't it?"

Harry and I left the two, and walked back to the Great Hall. Ginny eyed us suspiciously.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"We know who Ron's taking to the dance." Harry said.

Ginny went back to her food, "Luna, yeah…I know. They've been going out for sometime now. Actually Ron was writing to her over the summer."

I sat back down, "How is it that you know everything?"

"I learn from you." She said simply.

I sat in silence, not really wanting to talk to Harry or Ginny. Finally after choking down my food I left for Arithmacy. The class was exceptionally noisy, so Professor let us have a free day. I had nothing to do, so I just sat silence again.

"Hermione..." asked a voice behind me as I was leaving the classroom.

"Yes?" I turned around, "Oh hello!"

It was Draco. I noticed he was carrying a rose in his hands. I smiled, it was weird but I really liked talking to him. He listens and comprehends the conversation, instead of just nodding or saying blunt words.

He returned the smile, "Hey, how are you?"

"I could be better."

"Couldn't we all." He started walking, urging me to come with him. He stopped a little ways away from were we were last. "Hermione…" he took a breath, "Do you want to come to the Dance with me?"

I could feel my heart skip, "Me?"

"You don't have too…If you already have a date…Oh of course you do..." He started walking. "I'll see you later Hermione."

I had never seen him act this way the kindness, the short happy un-hurtful conversations. I caught my breath and ran up to him. I grabbed his wrist and turned him around, then brought my face closer to his and caught his lips. He relaxed and hugged me close.

"So that's a yes?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, that's a yes." I said breaking off from him. "But err…please don't tell anyone?"

"Okay. I promise." He kissed me one last time, "Oh! This is yours."

He handed me the rose I had seen before. It smelled wonderful, the petals slowly blooming, and the color bright crimson red.

My cheeks flushed, "Thank you."

"See you then." He said as he walked off.

"Wow, Hermione! You look happy…" Ginny said as I entered the common room. I sat down on the couch, a smile spreading across my face. "….wait a minute. You got asked, didn't you!"

I nodded. "By WHO!" she pleaded.

"Oh…no one." It was the first time I had been happy in a while. Though that feeling had came back. Feeling as though I was going against everyone else's judgment, but I didn't care. If it made me happy then I didn't care.

"Come on…You've got to tell me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your little Buddha and I would give you advice."

"That's really lame. You know that? And the answer is still _NO._ We want to keep it quiet."

"Okay! Okay!" she looked at me with beady puppy dog eyes. "Come on."

"No, I will not. You will just have to find out the night of the dance!" I left her sitting on the couch. A dumbstruck look on her face.

"I'll find out somehow!" she yelled after me.

I entered my dormitory. Everything looked brighter and much cozier than before. Throwing on some comfy clothes, I went back down stairs. Ginny was talking with Ron and Harry, both of which were looking at me with stupid grins on their faces.

"Oh come off it. You should've known I would have been asked sooner or later."

"By who though? Harry's already got a date and Ron…well Ron does too." Ginny pointed out.

"Well there are other students in the school you know, and who are you going with!" I asked Harry.

"Padama." He sighed sadly, "Everyone else was taken."

Ron laughed, "Yeah her reaction wasn't quite as planned."

"She nearly laughed herself to death! 'Reaction was quite as planned.'" Harry grimaced.

"So anyways…Who is it 'Mione?" Ron asked humorously.

"I'm not going to tell you! You're just going to have to wait till the dance." I said sternly. I left the room and headed out onto the grounds. It was a peaceful night; the clouds barely there and the wind blowing softly through my hair. It felt great.

I went down to Hagrid's hut. There were small pelts of animal fur covering a small patch of ground, and snow fell softly to the ground. I knocked on the door.

Fang's booming barks answered, followed by Hagrid. "'Ello 'Mione! Come on in…Just makin' some tea."

I walked in the door. The hut was exactly the same as it always had been. A large bed sat over near the side of the hut, a fire was blazing the fire place, large rickety pots and pans were placed unevenly across a shelf.

Hagrid poured two cups of tea, "So, How are ya'?"

"Good…I can't wait till the dance." I said.

"Well, that's good, its serposed to great! Dumbledore hired a band and everything!"

I nodded, "Yeah, that's what I've heard. Harry and Ron both have dates." I said.

"I know. They come ter visit me not too long ago. I don't understand that Luna girl too much though."

"Don't worry. No one really does." I looked at my watch, "Hey Hagrid, I've got to get going. Thank you for the tea!"

"No problem. Make sure you have fun!" he yelled out the door as I was leaving.

"_Let's hope so."_ I thought.

* * *

The week before the dance seemed to arrive unusually fast. The day of the dance not a single person paid attention in class. The teachers finally gave up and let us have a day off. Professor McGonagall spent the hour talking about her dancing years as a young girl, which were actually pretty interesting.

Finally the time came to get ready. My hair was less of a problem this time around so I just let it fall on my shoulders. I put on my dark crimson red dress and some of Lavender's perfume (when she wasn't looking). I was finally ready. No one was in the common room so I walked out of the door and out towards the Great Hall.

"_What if he doesn't show up?" "What if he lied and takes another girl!"_

_No. He wouldn't do that. _I thought.

_He _is _Draco Malfoy…_

_So? Just get on with it. You can worry later._

Walking down the stairs I could see Ron and Harry already with their dates waiting outside the doors, they all looked very ravishing. I didn't stop to chat; I'd rather them not know what I looked like yet. Finally I found Draco. He was stunning! His black tuxedo and red tie matched my outfit surprisingly, and his blonde hair was sexy and messy.

"Hey!" I said walking up to him.

His mouth was gaped open, "Oh my god! What did you do with Hermione?"

"I stuffed her in the closet."

"Well that's good, I couldn't stand her!"

"Yeah, she is an annoying little git isn't she?"

"Well…Now that you mention it."

I gave him a punch in the arm. We laughed and the doors opened. Draco gave me his arm, I took it. My mind was clear; I was in a complete and totally different world. Noting else seemed to matter at that moment.

"_This was it."_ I thought. Both my life and friendships would end here after Ron and Harry saw me or they wouldn't even notice me at all. For once, I was glad they were more interested in their dates than the things around them, but that was understandable as Luna looked very beautiful and Padama was evenly as stunning. I hoped Ron and Harry wouldn't flake out on them this time.

"Hermione?" Draco looked at me. His grey eyes soft and kind; I was getting used to this look now, it was very enjoyable. We walked out into the Great Hall, tables filled with green and red candles shown brightly and glowing doves flew softy through the hall.

"Yeah?" I asked looking back. He grabbed my hand, and squeezed it tight.

"I…" He started. I smiled at him; he smiled back, "I love you."

* * *

_I'llleave it at this for a while…I have to pack my bags because I'm moving. I will return to this defiantly this weekend or_**maybe**_ sooner! Please Read and Review! –**ForgottenInk.**_


	6. Relationships

Chapter 6: **Relationships**

I looked at him. His eyes were brimmed with hope. "I love you too." I said breathlessly, he reached over and kissed my head.

"That's good to hear."

We took a seat at a table, as there were small circular tables instead of the long house ones. I looked around trying to spot Harry and Ron, making sure they hadn't seen me. I breathed easier seeing as they were on the other side of the room and were deeply in a conversation with each other, their dates talking as well.

Professor Dumbledore appeared at the front of the Hall, "Welcome Students, to the first ever Christmas Dance. I would like to thank the Prefects, Heads and Teachers on the stunning decorations! Also thank you to the Weasley Brothers for their generous contribution to the snacks! Though be warned on the Canary Creams…you may feel a little feathery." A round of applause went around the room; cheers went up from many of their fans. "Yes thank you all, and may I say that each and every one of you looks your very best! Now it is my pleasure to introduce one of your favorite bands….The Phoenix Core!"

Loud screams from all of the girls came when four guys walked out on stage. They got ready and took their places, waving at people across the room. Their first tune was a slow one, many couples started to dance on the large dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked.

"Sure." I said taking his hand.

We entered the dance floor and I wrapped my hands around his neck, his found their way to my waist. Harry and Padama were sitting, Padama looking very angry. Ron and Luna were dancing as Draco and I were. I had to admit that they were very lovely together.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what?"

"No, tell me."

I placed my head on his shoulder; he brought my body closer to his. "You are so beautiful."

I blushed. No one had ever told me that in a sincere way. Well my mother, but she's my…well…mother! I hugged him close to me.

"Thank you. Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you aren't as bad as you seem."

He smiled. "Thank you."

We danced until the band stopped and everyone clapped. Dumbledore knows how to get some good music!

Draco turned to me, "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, I'd love one."

He swept away across the floor towards the refreshments. Harry had suddenly spotted me and walked over.

"Ello Hermione! Lovely dance…don't you think?" he said sitting down here Draco had been.

"Yes, it's really exciting!" The Band had just started playing a fast beat song.

"Who are you here with? I didn't see you out there…"

"Really? I was dancing." Draco had spotted Harry and was walking over. I signaled him to stop.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Oh…Just…Stretching, got to get my muscles ready for dancing!" I stretched my elbow. That was the last thing I needed, confrontation.

"Oh, okay. Well hey…I'll see you later then 'Mione!" He walked off.

I sighed. I prayed to god that he wouldn't see me later.

"What was that all about?" Draco said humorously as he returned with the drinks.

"Nothing…Just…doing some stretching." I laughed.

We went back out on the floor and danced a bit, then the music stopped and another slow song started. I took my place close to Draco. His body fit mine perfectly; it was exhilarating. My head was on his shoulder and I looked around. Ron and Luna were laughing; Padama was dancing with some other guy. Harry was…

"_Where is Harry!" _

"Hermione?" A voice asked behind me.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

I turned around, as I feared, it was Harry. He looked slightly confused and angry.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, leave her alone. Come on Hermione." He tried to pull me away. I grabbed onto Draco's arm.

Draco pushed me behind him, "I don't think she wants to go."

"Yes, she does."

"No, Harry I want to stay here." I said softly.

"Hermione, you don't know what your talking about. You're dancing with the _enemy_. You know…Malfoy…the ferret?" He seemed desperate to get me away from him.

"Potter, why don't you just go?" Draco sneered, ready to throw a punch.

Harry looked at me, then at Draco. His turned and left for his table. "Fine, have fun." He shouted over his shoulder.

"Why he's a little shit, now isn't he?" Draco sighed.

I just went to the table and sat. This was terrible. The first guy I had ever loved and the first friend I ever had, fighting.

"You can't blame him. You were never very…um…_ polite _to us, you know?" I said defensively.

"Sorry."

"Well, it doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does."

"Okay…" I was lost in my thoughts.

He grabbed my hand. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

I nodded. We walked out into the garden. It was amazing! Colorful fairies flew from bush to bush, making the whole of the garden seem to be breathing; two fountains were placed around the path filled with red and green flashing koi. The snow settling on the ground gave off reflections of the magic. It was breathtaking.

I shivered, "Hey Draco…?"

"What's up?"

"I've got to tell you something."

His face got worried. "What?"

"Well your diary…" My teeth were chattering together, "…I sort of read it…"

"Really…? That's cool. I didn't exactly put it in the wrong bag you know. I hoped you'd read it, maybe feel the same way?" There was doubt in his voice.

"Of course I do." I hugged him for warmth, "I just don't understand you. You're so damn confusing. First you're an arrogant conniving jerk annoying me and my friends…then next you're the best damn kisser and the sweetest person in the world. Are you under some spell or something!"

He hugged me tighter, "No…It's just that when I look at you…You see now a days I try to um…_look past_ my family. When I saw you this year I couldn't help it. Then those damn dreams kept coming…"

I smiled, "I had them too you know, and I was getting tired of seeing your face so much."

"Hmm…Well you know now I love you and I'd do anything for you."

"Why."

"Because, I love you…remember? Love is like that."

"I could so ruin you." I smirked, "Falling for a mudblood."

"Yeah, Father's going to kill me. Though I hope he never gets word."

I didn't say anything. Draco's father had been put in Azkaban because of Harry, Ron and I. I didn't want to make him remember that.

"I Love you." I breathed into his ear.

He brought his face closer to me; I embraced his lips with mine. I closed my eyes and felt his tongue search out for mine. His body was so warm, I felt like I was in paradise. Pulling me closer, he searched my neck, and my shoulder each of his kisses sending chills up and down my back.

"Hey Hermione?" came a voice from a near bush. I pushed Draco away, looking to see the speaker. "It's…Ginny."

I looked around, "Were are you?"

"Over here…by the fountain." A sob came from the bushes.

I ran over to the bushes, grabbing Draco's hand. It was a sad sight. Ginny sat there, alone may I add, sobbing herself to death. I came over and sat with her.

"What happened Ginn?" I comforted. "Was it Neville?"

She shook her head. "Where is he? You want me to take care of it." Draco asked toughly.

"I don't know…He showed up with some….some…_girl_! Went right bye me…Didn't...Did—", She couldn't finish her sentence because she had already broken down into a hysteria of sobs.

I grabbed her by the arm and stood her up and we all walked up the stairs to the party. The Hall was as loud as before, tons of screaming fans. I led Ginny over to her brother Ron.

"Ron…"

He looked up from his dessert, noticing a crying Ginny and Draco sent him into a rage of panic. "What did you do my sister?" he yelled at Draco.

"I didn't do anything to her." Draco yelled defensively.

"Ron…Listen. He was with me, he didn't do anything. Your sister's had her heart broken by Neville." Ginny seemed to fall apart into sobs at the mention of his name.

"Leave her with me, she'll feel better later. I'll see if Luna can help…" Ron said, eyeing us suspiciously. "What were you two doing anyways?"

I drug Draco away from the table, "See you later Ron!"

We walked out of the great hall and out into the corridors. All of the sudden he started leading me, down the corridors, past the statue of the backwards witch, and past the kitchens. Finally he stopped.

"Stay here for a second." He said.

"Mmmkay."

He paced by the door three times, concentrating very hard. I smiled. This was the Room of Requirement. Harry, Ron and I used it in our fifth year. Though I wondered what was going to happen next.

He stopped, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. The room, which before when I had seen it was in the form of my father's old study; paneling, bookshelves and comfy chairs. Now the room was very cozy. The walls were dark velvet, a bed stood over in the corner, and a few chairs were placed in front of a warm fire. Hot chocolate was placed near the fire, steaming slightly.

"Wow!" I said amazingly

"Wow is right." Draco said equally as amazed.

I smiled, "The Room of Requirements…"

Draco mumbled something I couldn't hear, he laughed at himself and smiled sheepishly at me.

"What…?" I asked.

"Nothing…" he said taking my hand, "Nothing."

He sat down in front of the fire place and patted the spot next to him.

"Oh would you like me to join you?"

"No! I was just making sure the floor was sturdy that's all."

"I see…" I laid on the floor next to him, using his lap as a pillow.

"Damn it. Granger you caught me." He sighed, "All I wanted was your company…"

He brought his head towards mine. "Is that all?"

"Of course not." I reached up and kissed him. He shivered.

"There's always more in a relationship…isn't there?" He turned over so I was lying on top of him.

He smiled, "Yes…I won't lie to you Hermione." A chill went down my back. Hearing him say my name always did that to me. It was, as I figure, his blonde-tastic charm. "Relationships require tons of energy, cooking, and sooner or later…great sex."

"Really? I never knew."

"Yes you see; the man in the relationship, _me_, and the girl in the relationship, _you_, have to do these things. It's all part of the '_cycle'_." I stopped and laid down next to him. He looked me in the eyes, I smiled.

"Sounds pretty good to me." I said. I knew what he was saying, what this meant. I didn't have time for the rational Hermione right now. It was just Hermione working the controls, and she was happy to just be in love.

* * *

-sigh-_ Got to_ love_ it. Though this was one of my longest chapters it was the one that I wanted to fit a lot of things in to. I'm not exceptionally great at racy stuff but there _MIGHT _be some in the next chapter. I'm really just trying to keep the story sort of…_happy…I guess…ANYWAYS…_If you don't like it…Or you love it. _(Yay_!) Please Read and Review! _

_Next Chapter if I get enough reviews…I might answer them...but…Eh…who knows…. –ForgottenInk!_


End file.
